George R. R. Martin
|Lugar_nacimiento= Bayonne, Nueva Jersey |Fecha_fallecimiento= |Lugar_fallecimiento= |Ocupación= Novelista |Nacionalidad= |Periodo= |Género= Fantasía heroica, ciencia ficción y terror |Movimiento= |Influencias= L. Frank Baum, Charles Dickens, Robert A. Heinlein, Robert E. Howard, J. R. R. Tolkien, Jack Vance, Roger Zelazny |Firma= |Website= www.georgerrmartin.com |Notas= }} George Raymond Richard Martin (Bayonne, Nueva Jersey, 20 de septiembre de 1948), conocido como George R. R. Martin y en ocasiones por sus fans como GRRM, es un escritor y guionista estadounidense de literatura fantástica, ciencia ficción y terror famoso por ser el autor de la serie de novelas Canción de hielo y fuego, adaptadas en televisión con el título de Game of Thrones (Juego de tronos). Biografía George R. R. Martin es el mayor de tres hermanos. Creció en una familia trabajadora, su padre era estibador de ascendencia italo-germana, y su madre, de ascendencia irlandesa. Desde la infancia se interesa por la lectura y se convierte en un precoz escritor de relatos. Posteriormente cursaría estudios universitarios de periodismo en la Northwestern University de Evanston, Illinois, donde se graduó en 1971. Tras terminar sus estudios, realiza la prestación social sustitutoria (es objetor de conciencia), dirige torneos de ajedrez y trabaja como profesor de periodismo en el instituto Clarke de Dubuque, Iowa (1976-1978). Martin fue un prolífico autor de obras cortas de ficción en los años setenta y su obra fue premiada con varios premios Hugo y Nebula. Al final de esta década comenzó a publicar sus primeras novelas siendo una de las más populares la primera de ellas: Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977). Dicho éxito le permite dedicarse en exclusiva a la literatura, donde mezcla los géneros de ciencia ficción, fantasía y terror. Tras un corto matrimonio, comienza a compaginar la escritura con su trabajo en Hollywood, motivado en parte por la mala marcha de su cuarta novela El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983). Durante los años ochenta y los primeros noventa trabajó como guionista de varias series de televisión (The Twilight Zone, 1986 y The Beauty and the Beast, 1987) y como editor de la serie de antologías de historia alternativa sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Wild Cards. En 1987 publicó Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging, 1986), una colección de relatos de ciencia ficción, considerada una de las obras más destacadas de su primera etapa. En 1996 Martin deja Hollywood y se retira a Santa Fe (Nuevo México), donde regresa al mundo de la literatura iniciando con la novela Juego de Tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996) el ciclo de novelas Canción de hielo y fuego, con la que obtiene gran éxito de crítica y ventas. Bibliografía Novelas * Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977), trad. de Carlos Gardini (Edhasa, 1979 y Gigamesh, 2002). * Refugio del viento (Windhaven, con Lisa Tuttle, 1981), trads. de Cristina Macía (Martínez Roca, 1988) y Antonio Rivas (Gigamesh, 2012). * Sueño del Fevre (Fevre Dream, 1982), trads. de Hernán Sabaté (Acervo, 1983) y Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2009). * El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983), no publicada en español. * Hunter's Run (2007), versión ampliada de la novela corta Shadow Twin (con Gardner Dozois y Daniel Abraham, 2004), no publicada en español. * Serie Canción de hielo y fuego (A Song of Ice and Fire, 1996-????, 5 obras publicadas de un total de 7). Para la serie de televisión: Juego de tronos (Game of Thrones). ** Juego de tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2002. ** Choque de reyes (A Clash of Kings, 1998), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2003. ** Tormenta de espadas (A Storm of Swords, 2 vols. 2000), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2005. ** Festín de cuervos (A Feast for Crows, 2005), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh en 2007. ** Danza de dragones (A Dance with Dragons, 2011), trad. de Cristina Macía, publicada por Gigamesh el 22 de junio de 2012. ** The Winds of Winter, futura 6ª obra de la serie. ** A Dream of Spring, futura 7ª y última obra de la serie. Colecciones * Una canción para Lya (A Song for Lya and other Stories, 1976), publicada por Caralt en 1982. * Canciones de estrellas y sombras (Songs of Stars and Shadows, 1977). * Sandkings (1981). * Canciones que cantan los muertos (Songs the Dead Men Sing, 1983), publicada por Martínez Roca en 1986. * Nightflyers (1985). * Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging, 1986), trad. de Alberto Soler, publicada por Ediciones B en 1988 y por Byblos en 2006. * Retrato de sus hijos (Portraits of his Children, 1987). * Quartet: Four Tales from the Crossroad (2001). * GRR Martin: a Retrospective (2003). Cómics * Sandkings (1987). * El caballero errante (The Hedge Knight, 1998), publicada por DeBolsillo en 2011. * La espada leal (The Sworn Sword, 2003), publicada por DeBolsillo en 2011. Antologías Sus relatos han sido publicados en multitud de antologías, de las que cabe destacar Legends I y Legends II, donde han aparecido sus relatos cortos El caballero errante y La espada leal respectivamente. Ambos relatos están ambientados en el universo de Canción de hielo y fuego, pero a modo de precuela, unos años antes de la acción que se desarrolla en la serie principal. Premios * 1975: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, A Song for Lya * 1976: Premio Locus a la mejor novela corta, The Storms of Windhaven (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1977: Premio Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, A Song for Lya * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Locus al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Locus al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Nébula al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1981: Premio Locus a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor serie, One-wing (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1982: Premio Locus al mejor relato, Guardians * 1982: Premio Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, Sandkings * 1983: Premio Seiun a la mejor historia corta extranjera, Nightflyers * 1984: Balrog a la mejor novela, The Armageddon Rag * 1984: Premio Locus al mejor relato, The Monkey Treatment * 1986: AnLab ala mejor novela corta, Loaves and Fishes * 1986: Premio Nébula al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1986: Premio Science Fiction Chronicle al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1988: Bram Stoker al mejor relato, The Pear-shaped Man * 1989: World Fantasy a la mejor novela corta, The Skintrade * 1997: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, Blood of the Dragon * 1997: Premio Locus la mejor novela de fantasía, A Game of Thrones * 1999: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Clash of Kings * 2001: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2002: Geffen al mejor libro de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2003: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Game of Thrones (Juego de tronos) * 2004: Premio Skylark por sus obras de ciencia ficción * 2004: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Clash of Kings (Choque de reyes) * 2004: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, The Ice Dragon (El dragón de hielo) * 2005: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, Path of the Dragon (Camino de dragón) * 2006: Premio Ignotus de novela por Tormenta de espadas Enlaces externos ; En inglés *Web oficial de George R. R. Martin *Westeros El mayor compendio de información sobre la serie Canción de hielo y fuego *The Tower of the Hand Enciclopedia de la serie Canción de hielo y fuego *Brot without Banners fansite oficial de Martin ; En castellano * Entrevista con George R. R. Martin durante su gira de presentación de CDHyF en España, verano de 2008. Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de literatura fantástica Categoría:Escritores de ciencia ficción de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Nacidos en 1948 Categoría:Canción de hielo y fuego Categoría:Autores ganadores del premio Hugo Categoría:Autores ganadores del premio Nébula Categoría:Escritores de fantasía siglo XXI bg:Джордж Р. Р. Мартин ca:George R.R. Martin cs:George R. R. Martin de:George R. R. Martin el:Τζωρτζ Ρ.Ρ. Μάρτιν en:George R. R. Martin eo:George R. R. Martin et:George R. R. Martin ext:George R.R. Martin fa:جورج آر. آر. مارتین fi:George R. R. Martin fr:George R. R. Martin fy:George R.R. Martin gl:George R. R. Martin he:ג'ורג' ר. ר. מרטין hr:George R. R. Martin hu:George R. R. Martin it:George R. R. Martin ja:ジョージ・R・R・マーティン ka:ჯორჯ რეიმონდ რიჩარდ მარტინი ko:조지 R. R. 마틴 la:Georgius Raimundus Ricardus Martin lt:George R. R. Martin nl:George R.R. Martin no:George R.R. Martin pl:George R. R. Martin pt:George R. R. Martin ro:George R. R. Martin ru:Мартин, Джордж Рэймонд Ричард sh:George R. R. Martin simple:George R. R. Martin sk:George Raymond Richard Martin sl:George R. R. Martin sr:Џорџ Р. Р. Мартин sv:George R.R. Martin ta:ஜார்ஜ் ஆர். ஆர். மார்ட்டின் th:จอร์จ อาร์. อาร์. มาร์ติน tr:George R. R. Martin uk:Джордж Мартін (письменник) zh:喬治·R·R·馬丁